Immortal blood-Blood curse
by the-catching-of-books
Summary: Elena era una chica ordinaria como cualquiera, hija única, padres casados,niña mimada buscando enamorarse perdidamente algún día y películas románticas hasta tarde, hasta que un día todo cambia, un extraño la ataca, luego conoce a un tal Damon Salvatore que parece ser el tipo mas sexy del mundo, y como si fuera poco descubre un secreto que puede cambiarle la vida o ya lo ha hecho?


-Im waking up im feeling in my bones… -Tararee mientras el estribillo estallo en mis tímpanos atreves de mis lindos auriculares, limpiar e imagine dragons era una estupenda combinación para los sábados a la noche y si mi vida no era de lo más asombrosa ya que no era una aficionada a salir a bailar como a mis compañeros de curso y aunque lo había intentado muchas-demasiadas-veces simplemente no funcionaba conmigo.

Pase por última vez mi paño húmedo por la plana superficie de mi hermoso Lcd por el cual había trabajado arduamente todo el verano para obtenerlo, era mi pequeño bebe y si alguien le hacía un pequeño rayón debería abstenerse a las consecuencias.

Quite los taponcitos de mis oídos y le di una mirada fugaz al espejo, sip no era una modelo de victoria secret pero tenía lo mío, aun con todo lo que había limpiado mi pelo castaño seguía brillando y mis ojos chocolate conservaban el brillo luego de mi sesión con imagine dragons, Jesús, esa banda realmente me animaba.

Recorrí con mis manos los cortos pantaloncitos de dormir que usaba para limpiar y luego las subí a mi cabello anudado en un moño, lo desate y desenrede mis pelos rebeldes con los dedos, repito no soy una modelo pero si, los chicos me consideran atractiva tal vez sea por mis curvas llamativas que no son exageradas, pero si bien proporcionadas.

Le di una última mirada a mi reflejo y abrí camino a la sala de estar, me tumbe en el sofá y considere tomar mi nuevo libro pero la fatiga pudo conmigo y decidí echarme una siestita, cuando por fin empezó a rendirme ante el sueño el característico _ring _del timbre me despabilo y me levante moviendo las piernas torpemente, me dirigí a la puerta, al llegar a esta ya estaba completamente despierta y me pregunte quien podría estar tocando.

Mis padres estaban ambos de vacaciones en el caribe y aunque pude haberme enfadado por no llevarme lo cierto es que me alegraba que estuvieran tratando de reconstruir su matrimonio luego de la crisis que habían tenido en los últimos meses, además me gustaba estar sola a no ser que extraños tocaran a mi timbre un sábado a la medianoche

–Aghh- gruñí.

Hay estaba otra vez estaba siendo paranoica los más probable es que fueran unos chicos haciendo una broma pero aun así no pude evitar un deje de miedo al abrir la puerta y no ver a nadie aunque de eso era la broma no? Tocar y marcharse.

Empecé a voltearme rumbo a mi cómodo sofá del que nunca debí salir cuando de repente unas manos rasposas me empujaron y choque contra un florero asiéndolo añicos a la vez. Comencé a reincorporarme cuando una mirada feroz se encontró con la mía, mi agresor tenía los ojos negros y era robusto incluso tal vez solo tal vez podría llegar a considerarlo atractivo si estuviéramos en otra situación y aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para analizarlo lo cierto es que ya lo había hecho. De repente mientras mi mente vagaba en estupideces para no pensar que estaba siendo atacada, el esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y me empujo contra la pared dejándome así anonada por unos instantes y cuando pose la mano en mi sien un líquido espeso me tomo por sorpresa y me hiso quedar incluso más anonada si es que eso era posible. Mi agresor no perdió tiempo en verme recuperar no entiendo por qué incluso si no estuviera ya magullada no le habría supuesto ningún problema con mis flacuchos brazos, y aunque el siguiente golpe no me tomo por sorpresa seguía estando estupefacta como para responderle, me tomo por los cabellos y me lanzo fuertemente-realmente fuerte- contra el suelo y al sentir un líquido con sabor a oxido en mi boca rápidamente desperté de mi enseñamiento y aunque no sabía lo que este tipo quería de mí no parecía querer parar lo único que sabía era que no me iba a rendir sin dar lucha.

Cuando me cogió del cuello para levantarme le clave las uñas en el rostro y el esbozo una mueca dejando claro que no se lo esperaba me entraron unas ganas terribles de reírme en su cara y casi lo hice –casi- pero en ese momento el arremetió contra mi pegándome un puñetazo en el estómago quitando cualquier ventaja que mi factor sorpresa pudo haberle causado, me retorcí convulsivamente en el suelo a la par que un líquido espeso –por tercera vez en el día- obviamente sangre abandonaba mi boca, escupí algunas obscenidades en silencio mientras el maldito tipo se levantaba y comenzaba a reírse en mi cara, hice lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio no haría le escupí -valla si le escupí- el tipo parecía furioso y estuvo a punto de arremeter-otra vez-contra mí cuando de repente otra tipo entro y al igual que el primero me sonrió causándome escalofríos.

El segundo tipo o mejor dicho señor era un anciano que podría ser tranquilamente mi padre leches que mi padre mi abuelo y tenía pinta de ser un buen tipo.

-Déjala ya-dijo con voz que no dejaba lugar a replicas, vaya este tipo me estaba cayendo bien.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso luego de que la dejemos seca como una pasa- Y ahí tan rápido como mi empatía llego se fue, y aunque no había entendido muy bien a que se refería con _seca_ o con _pasa_ no auguraba nada bueno y la verdad es que no me daba la gana de preguntar, pss a quién quiero engañar aunque tuviera ganas no podría ya que la paliza que me había pegado el primer tipo me había hecho doler hasta la voluntad.

Si señor - respondió mi agresor con voz sumisa mientras me soltaba y me tiraba nada sutilmente al suelo, aterrice con un sonido seco… Vaya vaya el gran machote obedecía al otro tipo sin rechistar debe de ser su jefe y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, el gran tipo parecía intimidado por el otro.

No lo entendía, como alguien tan fuerte y fortachón puede estar intimidado por un anciano decrepito como ese, sea quien sea debe de ser realmente importante... O millonario sip el dinero realmente hacia sumisa a la gente.

El anciano se acercó a mí y acaricio mi mejilla con su uña, encontró mi mirada y sus ojos eran de un gris hermoso pero hueco y sin brillo alguno.

Lamento si Raff te ha hecho mucho daño- Raff enserio mi gran agresor tenia nombre de niño solté una risa histérica-muy histérica-y el anciano me miro estupefacto -no me importaba- tío que me han estado golpeado por 15 minutos seguidos y no tengo derecho a lucir como una maniaca pues me vale lo que piensen.

-Ella tampoco es tan inocente-replico mi ahora reconocido agresor Raff.

-Cállate- grito el anciano dándose vuelta y caminando hacia Raff comenzaron a discutir en susurros lo cual resultaba más terrorífico que si lo hubieran hecho a gritos, y en ese momento de distracción decidí tomar lo más cercano que tenía para tomarlos con la guardia baja un libro, enserio un libro, el que me había negado a leer por pereza, pero que suerte la mía esto solo me puede estar pasando a mí, y si no creo que en ninguna parte del mundo dos sicópatas se hallan colado en la casa de una dulce e inocente niña y esta deba defenderse con un libro, que va es lo que hay no?.

Golpee al anciano en la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas -no muchas- pero las suficientes para derribarlo y dejar sorprendido por segunda vez en un día a Raff y este que se pensó que yo me dejaría simplemente dejar "_secar como una pasa_" para que me haga quien sabe que después jajá que gracioso.

-Ja no contabas con mi astucia-dije y si eso sonó mejor en mi mente-realmente sonó mejor en mi mente- una punzada de culpa me arrastro pero la aleje rápidamente y aunque el anciano realmente no me había hecho nada, debía pensar en mi supervivencia, así que aproveche el momento de debilidad de Raff y le di mucho más fuerte que al anciano con el libro y créanlo o no lo derribe, esbocé un pequeño gesto de victoria que se vio inmediatamente afectado por el puntazo de dolor que recibí del estómago -Auch- Raff realmente sabia pelear, pero no conto con mi súper libro-nunca confíes en una chica con un libro somos peligrosas- por cierto ahora manchado de sangre dando prueba a mi gran Azaña.

En ese mismo instante un chico entro por la puerta abierta y rápidamente me puse en guardia, el chico me miro, miro el libro, miro a los dos en el suelo y así sucesivamente continuo por un rato mientras yo lo observaba a él –Guau- era hermoso, **muy** hermoso y tenía los ojos más bellos que había visto eran azules como el océano y hacia total armonía con sus bellos pómulos y esas manos hay esas manos deben acariciar como los dioses y hablando de dioses creo que este era uno y su cuerpo que aunque no era mucho lo que veía -que pena- la fricción que hacia la camisa que llevaba cuando se movía hablaba de su gran cuerpo obviamente entrenado diariamente en gimnasios. Dios era yo o la temperatura había subido unos cuantos grados de repente.

Debió de notar mi escrutadora mirada ya que cuando levante la vista el me sonrió maliciosamente esta al igual que las otras que me habían dedicado Raff y el anciano produjo un estremecimiento en mi pero totalmente diferente, lo cual me asusto todavía más. Había dejado de observar a su alrededor y ahora solo mi miraba a mí en su mirada se podía apreciar claramente su sorpresa machista fue mi primer pensamiento seguro pensaba que una chica no podía derribar a dos tipos con un libro de Jane Austen, su ceño se frunció de repente y su mirada se tornó preocupada al ver el estado lamentable en el que me encontraba abrió la boca para decir algo pero le interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir nada y dije:

-¿Quién eres?-

-Damon Salvatore- respondió con es pícara sonrisa que estaba segura seria mi fin.

**Okeey no me maten si no les gusta soy realmente nueva en esto y la verdad es que no se si les va a gustar y aunque en este capitulo no cuento casi nada de lo que pasa por mi cabeza es un principio noo?**

**Realmente espero que les guste aunque sea un poco.**

**Besoos**


End file.
